NFLRZ: Reunited
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I only own my OCS) In celebration for the 100dth season, the 32 Rusherz and the new Rusherz they met reunite with a old friend thought to be gone.


**Hi there, Rushstar32 here! In celebration for the 100 Season of the NFL, I created a new Rusher for this occasion. 'The Last Border Collie' owns Lotus, Midnight, Darkflare, Jade, Sonaria, Swift, Skyla, Power, Luka, and Power. I own Ollus, Dusk and the new Rusher. Enjoy and HAPPY 100 YEARS NFL!**

* * *

Reunited

_Tom Benson Hall of Fame Stadium,_

Power: GO STEED GO!

_Steed smirked as he bobbed and weaved from the Rusherz on the opposing team. The Rusherz have decided to play a round of Football to Celebrate the start of the 100 season pregames. _

Talon: I'M OPEN!

_Steed tossed the ball as Talon ran backward and over the goal...only to trip on a, door hing?_

Liberty: Whoa...TIME OUT! TIME OUT!

Dusk: *_Running over and helped Talon up_* Are you okay Tals?

Talon: Yes but...

_All the Rusherz stared at the door hinge._

Freefall: Why is there a door hinge here...wait a minute-

_Freefall started pulling the grass as did the others...a cellar door was reveled._

Alto: What the...when did this get here?

Bolt: Should we open it?

_Liberty reached out and pulled open the door, a gust of cold wind blew out._

Harper: Well, that isn't creepy at all.

_Pack walked to the entrance and began to walk down._

Sonaria: Pack! What are you doing?

Pack: I'm going to check it out what's down there.

Stampede: I think it would be best if you had someone go with you.

_Grizzly, Luka, and Ollus volunteered as the four descended the stairs._

* * *

_At the bottom..._

Luka: W-What is all this?

_Down stairs was a large abandon lab, lights still going and a large glass cylinder in the back._

Ollus: Why is there a Lab down here? What is all this about?

Pack: I-I don't know-

Grizzly: Hey look!

_The four run over to the Large tube and..._

Pack and Grizzly: -_Gasp_-

Ollus and Luka: What the-

_Inside the glass tube submerge in water and attached to tubes and an oxygen mask was a...Rusher?! It was one Ollus nor Luka have seen before. His face was normal, just like Rusherz like Bolt, Liberty, Alto. His skin was a very light brown, his one arm was severely burned to the point it was scared, his hair was a brown/red color and he was wearing tattered dark maroon clothing._

Luka: Who is this?!

Ollus: I-I don't know...why is he down her-Pack, Grizzly?

_Pack and Grizzly stared, tears in their eyes._

Luka: M-Mates? Everything all right.

Pack: I-It can't be... Can it, Grizzly..

Grizzly: I-I don't know.

Pack: *_Walks over and sets hand down on the machine connected to the tube_* But, he died back at-OUCH *_quickly removed hand_*!

Pack hand was pricked by a needle inserted inside the machine. The blood entered the tube and everything started sparking.

Computer Voice: **DNA OF RUSHERZ-COMFIRMED. PROJECT REVIVAL COMPLETE. NOW AWAKENING**

Ollus: PACK! WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Luka: I-I think we need to-

* * *

_Back with the others._

An explosion was heard where the rest of the Rusherz waited.

Triton: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Peck: It came from down stairs, COME ON!

_Everyone hurried downstairs and into the lab, where everything was now broken and sparking, smoke disappearing slowly. They saw Pack, Grizzly, Ollus and Luka coughing as they got up._

Liberty: You guys alright.

Pack: -_Coughs_\- Y-yeah, we are.

Lasso: What the hey happened in here!

_They were about to answer, until a different coughing sound caught their attention. The Rusherz tuned to the now glass broken tube and saw a figure surrounded by smoke._

?: -_Coughs_\- Well, I never want to do that again.

_The 32 Rusherz froze at that voice._

Thor: I-Impossible...

Soar: How-that can't be-is it-

Pack: Arkon?

_The twelve new Rusherz looked confused and then turned to the figure as the smoke clear, reveling that same Rusher now awake._

Arkon: *_Looks at brunt scared arm; Winces_* I'm surprised I only got this instead of dying...I think I lived..right.

_He looked up to see the others, his silver eyes widen._

Arkon: Guys...is that you?

Pack: *_Tears of Joy; Runs into Arkon and hugs him_* ARKON! YOUR BACK! YOUR REALLY BACK!

Arkon: *_Smiles_* Whoa there, Pack! Never seen you hug me before, you act like I've been dead for years.

Beast: *_Tears of joy_* You have no idea.

Lotus: *_To Peck_* Peck, who is that?

Peck: *_Tears of Joy; to Lotus and the eleven Rusherz_* That's Arkon, he used to work with us protecting the core until...until he sacrificed himself to help us get to the core before Sudden Death did.

Arkon: *_Sees the twelve new Rusherz_* Whose the new recruits?

Harper: Oh um, the names Harper, I'm a Border Collie Rusher

Triton: My name is Triton, I'm a Sea Lion Rusher.

Swift: Swift the Fox Rusher here.

Power: Power the Schnauzer Rusher, nice to meet you.

Ollus: *Polite bow* My name is Ollus the Ocelot Rusher, pleasure to meet you.

Dusk: Dusk the Dusky Seaside Sparrow, at your service.

Luka: Names Luka, nice to meet you mate!

Arkon: Nice to meet you too.*_Notices Peck, Scavenger, Swoop, Spot, Steed and Sonar next to their girls; Chuckles_* Seems I missed alot if some of my friends got themselves girls, and who are your gals names fellas?

_The girls chuckled as the six Rusherz blushed, but smiled._

Lotus: My name is Lotus.

Midnight: I'm Midnight.

Skyla: Mine is Skyla.

Darkflare: My name is Darkflare.

Sonaria: Sonaria is my name.

Jade: And I'm Jade.

Arkon: *_Smiles_* Nice to meet you ladies.

The girls smiled.

Pillage: I still can't believe your here! We-We saw you caught in that explosion...you were killed.

Arkon: *_Confused_* If I was, how am I here?

Toro: Hey, what's this? *Picks up a paper and reads it out loud* '_This is __**PROJECT REVIVAL ,**__ or Arkon as we found out from reading his history, He was found in 1960 on Earth, near death. We converted a old tornado shelter for our experiment. We had manage to fully heal him except for the permanent burn on his one arm...it is a scar of whatever has transpired wherever he came form. The only problem was awaking him. We had looked so long for a Rusher, but feared that the DNA would not be compatible. If you are reading this, chances are that __**PROJECT REVIVAL **__was a have successfully found DNA of the mysterious species, Rusher, and have fully revived him. _

Arkon: *_Shock_* Wait...we're not on...

* * *

_The Rusherz ran out with Arkon, he was staring around at the Stadium, in awe and shock._

Arkon: *_Shock_* Where...how did...

Liberty: Even though we won...we had to destroy our home to prevent Sudden Death from getting the core.

Stampede: We landed here on Earth and it has become a new home for us.

Arkon: *_Shock; calm a bit_* This is...a lot to take in.

Pack: Don't worry, we've been there.

Ollus: Sooo *_Smiles_* Which room does he get?

Arkon: *_surprise_* Wait what?

Harper: You are staying are you?

_Arkon smiled, tears fell from his eyes._

Arkon: Of course...I got alot of catching up to do.

_Liberty walked over and raised his hand to Arkon, smiling._

Liberty: Welcome back Arkon.

_Arkon garbed Liberty's hand and shoke it._

Arkon: *_Smiles_* It's good to be back Lib.

_Yep, this 100th season was going to be memorable._

**The **

**End**


End file.
